1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a housing case for electromechanical equipment, and is particularly concerned with a housing case for electromechanical equipment through which pass electric wires such as power cords, incoming/outgoing signal lines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electromechanical equipment such as photoelectric switches, OA equipment, AV equipment and the like, external wires pass, in most cases, through an electric wire hole provided in the back of a housing case.
In the aforementioned construction where an electric wire is directed rearward from the back of the housing case, the electric wire is rather obstructive and is an impediment to installing the equipment close to a wall surface or the like.